Small Talk
by unnihikari
Summary: Temari mengkhawatirkan putra tunggalnya yang terlihat murung dua hari ini. Ia meminta Shikamaru - Sang suami untuk mencari tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Shikadai/ One-shoot/ ShikaTemaDai


**Small Talk**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC (?), Canon, Typo(s), one-shoot, I don't own that pic.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dari klan Nara itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya, bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali menguap. Sudah dua hari ini Si pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu tengah disibukkan oleh kegiatan lain selain sebagai penasihat Konoha. Membangun kembali arena pertandingan _chuunin_ yang sempat hancur karena ulah Kinshiki dan Momoshiki dari klan Otsusuki.

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Shikamaru setengah malas sambil melepas sepatu ninjanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sang istri – Nara Temari datang dari arah dapur yang masih mengenakan apron masaknya.

" _Okaeri_. Mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Temari tanpa basa-basi. Seperti itulah Temari yang memang bukan tipikal wanita yang romantis. Tidak ada peluk atau cium saat menyambut suaminya, tetapi bukan berarti Temari tidak mencintai suaminya, hanya saja ia punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkannya.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Mandi dulu saja. badanku terasa lengket seharian kepanasan."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan. Aku sudah siapkan nasi kare untukmu." Ujar Temari tersenyum tipis, dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya ia langsung bergabung dengan Sang istri di ruang makan. Perutnya yang memang sudah memberontak minta diisi, membuat Shikamaru makan dengan lahap. Apalagi masakan istrinya hari ini adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya. Terlebih jarang-jarang ia bisa makan bersama Sang istri mengingat pekerjaannya yang begitu menyita waktu sebagai penasihat _hokage_. Menurut Shikamaru, sekarang ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding memandang arakan awan, yaitu ketika ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Temari.

"Eh...Temari dimana Shikadai?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menelan suapan nasi kare terakhirnya.

"Seperti biasa." Temari menunjuk atap rumahnya, Shikamaru sudah memahami maksud Temari. Kebiasaannya memang menurun pada putra tunggalnya itu, bersantai di atas atap.

"Tapi..." Temari kembali melanjutkan, "selesai makan tolong bicaralah padanya ya? Sepertinya dia ada masalah." Raut wajah Temari tampak menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Shikamaru mengernyit. Tak biasanya Shikadai memikirkan sebuah masalah sampai melewatkan waktu makannya. Mengingat Shikadai selama ini selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya di setiap misi saat _genin_ dengan IQ tingginya.

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu, _mendokusai na_..." Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. Shikamaru meminum _ocha_ yang tersedia hingga habis.

"Bahkan saat Gaara kemarin memberikannya hadiah karena berhasil lulus ujian _chuunin_ , dia masih terlihat murung." Ujar Temari sambil membereskan piring dan gelas kotor di meja makan.

Tanpa harus mengulur waktu lagi Shikamaru pamit pada Temari menemui putra tunggalnya itu di atap rumah.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Iris _jade_ -nya menatap arakan awan yang berjalan pelan di langit menjelang sore itu. Shikadai menggunakan tangannya yang terlipat sebagai bantalnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati angin yang berhembus, membuat pikirannya sedikit rileks. Ya, perkiraan ibunya memang benar. Ada hal yang tengah mengganggu Shikadai, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus menceritakannya pada siapa. Ia berharap dengan memandang awan hal yang mengganggu itu bisa hilang.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Suara baritone itu mengejutkan Shikadai yang tengah bersantai menikmati hembusan angin. Sontak ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Ayah?"

"Hn" Shikamaru langsung mengambil posisi berbaring dan menjadikan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia ikut-ikutan Shikadai menikmati arakan awan. Ah, betapa rindunya ia melakukan ini.

Shikadai yang sempat heran dengan kehadiran ayahnya yang tiba-tiba lama kelamaan tak ambil pusing dan ia kembali berbaring.

Mereka berdua menikmati keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Inojin?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Shikadai sontak menoleh ke arah Shikamaru di sebelahnya, "bertengkar? Siapa yang bertengkar? Darimana ayah dengar hal itu?"

"Oh...ja-jadi tidak ada masalah dengan Inojin ya?" Shikamaru nyengir sembari menggaruk lehernya, "apa kau gagal dalam misi?"

Shikadai memutar bola matanya. " _Mendokusai_ , sebenarnya apa yang ingin ayah tanyakan?"

Shikamaru tertawa hambar saat menyadari bahwa putranya mengetahui jika ada hal lain yang penting yang ingin ditanyakan Shikamaru. Otak jenius Shikadai tak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap hal itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ibumu khawatir melihatmu murung dua hari ini. kau bahkan melewatkan makan malammu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Shikadai tak langsung menyahut, ia kembali memandang langit. Ia sedikit menyesali perilakunya yang terlihat seperti remaja labil hingga membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir.

"Kemarin _nanadaime_ memberikanku ini," kata Shikadai sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru, "aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya."

Shikamaru membaca sejenak lembaran kertas itu. Ternyata kertas itu adalah sertifikat kelulusan ujian _chuunin_ kemarin.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak pantas Shikadai?" Shikamaru tak habis pikir.

Shikadai mendesah. "Sudah jelas jika aku kalah dalam pertandingan itu, tapi _nanadaime_ malah meluluskanku."

"Hei, Boruto di diskualifikasi karena menggunakan _ninja tools_. Jadi wajar kan kalau kau yang memenangkannya?" Shikamaru berusaha membenarkan.

"Itu namanya tidak adil, Ayah. _Nanadaime_ belum melihat kemampuan Boruto yang sebenarnya. Aku dan Boruto belum bertanding menggunakan kemampuan masing-masing."

Shikamaru menggumamkan kata andalannya 'merepotkan' mendengar pendapat Shikadai. Ia tak menyangka jika putranya itu punya penilaian seperti itu. Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya menepuk lembut kepala Shikadai.

"Pertandingan itu bukan hanya soal menang atau kalah, Shikadai. Naruto tidak sembarangan memberikan sertifikat _chuunin_ ini pada peserta yang lulus. Ia benar-benar menilai kemampuan dan karakter peserta tersebut." Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak, sambil terus menatap lurus putranya, "kesalahan Boruto hanya satu. Dia tidak mempercayai kemampuannya sendiri. Ia lebih fokus memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya daripada memahami nilai dari ujian _chuunin_ itu sendiri."

Shikamaru mengembalikan sertifikat _chuunin_ yang dipegangnya pada Shikadai. "Sertifikat ini adalah tanda kepercayaan dari hokage. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga kepercayaan itu dan melaksanakan kewajibanmu dengan baik."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya membuat beban Shikadai terangkat begitu saja. Hatinya merasa lega. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu merasa tidak enak hati pada Boruto, dan melupakan makna dari ujian _chuunin_ itu sendiri.

Melihat anaknya tepukau dengan penjelasannya membuat Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa ayah tertawa?" Shikadai merengut.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada masa laluku saat ujian _chuunin_ dulu. Ibumu yang menang tapi aku yang lulus dan menjadi _chuunin_." Shikamaru terkekeh di akhir penjelasannya.

 _Jade_ Shikadai membola. "Ayah melawan ibu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Dan sekarang gantian Shikadai yang tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?" protes Shikamaru.

Shikadai menghentikan tawanya, lalu berujar "Ayah memang selalu kalah dengan ibu. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Tawa Shikadai meluncur lagi.

"Dasar!" celetuk Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum melihat tawa meremehkan Shikadai yang mengingatkannya pada sosok istrinya. Hal ini ingin ia tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa Shikadai itu sebenarnya lebih mirip Temari dibanding dirinya.

"Untungnya aku tidak melawan Sarada saat di pertandingan itu. Pasti memalukan jika aku sampai kalah darinya." Lanjut Shikadai disertai dengusan tawa.

 _Sarada?_

"Kenapa dari beberapa peserta perempuan, kau berharap bukan Sarada lawanmu?" tanya Shikamaru menyeringai pada putranya.

Rona merah tipis pun menghiasi pipi Shikadai. "Ka-karena..." bola mata Shikadai berputar kesana-kemari, ia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, "wanita pasti merepotkan!"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat putranya yang langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tak menyadari jika istrinya juga ikut menahan tawa mendengar percakapannya dengan Shikadai.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kyaaaa senengnya akhirnya bisa bikin ShikaTemaDai *loncat-loncat girang.

Meski aneh, gaje, nan abal biarlah saya berimajinasi ya readers? *puppy-eyes *dilempar golok


End file.
